


Trust

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Cutting, Fluff, Gen, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: “If I said I haven’t been cutting myself lately, would you trust me?”Silence filled the air between them, save for the students playing soccer in the courtyard.Youngjo slowly nodded.“I trust you.”
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Trust

“Oh. Hwanwoong hyung left as soon as the bell rang,” Dongju answered, bending down to grab the can from the vending machine slot. He then punched in another number on the keypad for a box of strawberry milk.

“Do you know where he went?” Youngjo asked, watching Dongju grab the strawberry milk. The freshman shook his head.

“Probably upstairs with Seoho and Keonhee hyungs,” Dongju said. Youngjo cocked his head to the side, confusion on his mind and the faint feeling of worry eating away at his stomach.

”I just checked and he wasn’t with them, nor do they know where he is,” the senior quietly mused. Dongju cracked open the hissing can of peach tea with a shrug.

“He’s been really quiet lately, if you haven’t noticed,” Dongju pointed out, tipping the can into his lips. Youngjo, of course, had noticed, had been very cautious about. It seemed Dongju had been too.

“Buy him something. He hasn’t been eating.”

Youngjo’s stomach dropped at that, that faint feeling of worry suddenly eating a big chunk off of him.

“He hasn’t?” Youngjo slowly inquired. Dongju’s simple shake of the head answered for him. “How long?”

“I need to get going, hyung,” Dongju ignored his question with pursed lips, probably out of respect for Hwanwoong. It didn’t make Youngjo feel any better though.

“Oh.” Youngjo waited for Dongju to walk away, but the boy simply kept staring at him. It looked as if he was guilty for keeping secrets yet thankful for Youngjo’s concern.

“Please take care of him well, hyung.”

And with that, Dongju slowly began to walk away. Youngjo felt a warm feeling creep around his chest. He felt trusted.

“Say hi to Geonhak for me,” Youngjo called after Dongju.

“‘Kay, hyung,” Dongju replied, turning the corner and disappearing.

Youngjo blinked, turning around to look at the vending machine.

Youngjo pushed open the door to the rooftop with his free hand, relieved yet frightened to see his friend peacefully sitting on the bench looking out into the front courtyard of the school. The rooftop was empty, other than Hwanwoong occupying it. It was afternoon, and it wasn’t too cloudy or too warm outside, and the breeze blew pleasantly, flowing through both boys’ hairs. It wasn’t particularly noisy either, despite there being a group of students loudly playing soccer four floors below them, all noise seemed drowned out to Youngjo as he could only focus on the beautiful image of the lone boy gazing out into the sky.

Youngjo slowly made his way to Hwanwoong, the rooftop door shutting behind him. Hwanwoong didn’t seem bothered by it though, didn’t even flinch at the loud sound like Youngjo did. Youngjo placed a small packaged sweet bun and a box of mango juice on the empty space beside Hwanwoong. The latter hadn’t acknowledged his presence, gazing in deep thought, eyes glossy. Youngjo decided to sit on the bench as well, separated from Hwanwoong by the snack and drink he bought for the boy. He was unsure if he should talk, but Hwanwoong went ahead and spoke softly.

“What’s the point of putting fences up if students can just climb over them?”

Youngjo turned his head to the fences surrounding the rooftop. Hwanwoong wasn’t looking up at the sky. He was puzzled by the fences. Youngjo quickly turned back to Hwanwoong, worry striking his features.

“Hwanwoong—“

“I wasn’t going to do anything, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Hwanwoong dejectedly chuckled. He finally broke his staring contest with the fences, averting his attention to the sweet bun and mango juice beside him.

“Why are you up here?” Youngjo asked.

“Because people are annoying,” Hwanwoong brusquely said, almost surprising Youngjo by the sudden response. But, for whatever reason, Youngjo couldn’t help but believe that was only part of the reason Hwanwoong came up here. The senior decided to have a different approach.

“Eat,” Youngjo nudged the bread toward Hwanwoong.

“I’m not hungry,” Hwanwoong diverted just eyes from the snack, looking down at the floor.

“You were staring at it. And you haven’t even looked at me since I came up here,” Youngjo said.

“Because you’re a person and I came up here specifically to avoid people,” Hwanwoong explained simply, playing with his fingers. “And it feels like you’re mad at me.”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

Hwanwoong looked up at the sky with a sigh. “You tell me.”

Youngjo could never be mad at Hwanwoong, it just felt impossible for him. He may feel worried sick for the boy many times, but he could never be mad at him.

“Can I see your arm?” Youngjo asked.

“If I said I haven’t been cutting myself lately, would you trust me?” Hwanwoong countered.

Silence filled the air between them, save for the students playing soccer in the courtyard.  


Hwanwoong’s been sensitive about his scars since the very beginning. Youngjo was the one who insisted he be the one to treat them as well as his new cuts. Since then, Hwanwoong had been cutting himself less, mostly because Youngjo pestered him about it, told him to let his stress and frustrations out on him instead. It’s been working for the most part, rare yet tender moments occurring when Hwanwoong’s walls would crumble and he’d become solely dependent on Youngjo’s comfort and safety. How much Youngjo wanted to hug Hwanwoong so tight everyday. Especially now.

Youngjo slowly nodded.

“I trust you.”

The freshman blinked, eyes widening slightly as if some weird spell had been broken by Youngjo’s words. He turned to Youngjo, looking at the senior for the first time since he came up to the rooftop. Youngjo gently smiled at him, a warmth not even the spring afternoon could provide filling his chest and maybe even his cheeks. Youngjo trusted him.

Hwanwoong diverted his gaze once more, taking the sweet bread. He stared at it in thought.

“Thank you.”

It was a small whisper of only two words, but Youngjo heard them loud and clear, felt the impact of them pound on his heart. He was glad Hwanwoong wasn’t looking at him, glad he couldn’t see the brightest red on his cheeks.

Hwanwoong opened the packet of sweet bread and ate in silence as both he and Youngjo stared up at the blue sky.


End file.
